—Somos hermanos, Percy —Los dioses no tienen ADN, Aqua
by Nicole Jackson 123
Summary: Aqua McCartney se entera que es la media hermana Percy Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón, a los 11 años y desde entonces se ha enamorado de él. Ella ignoró sus sentimientos durante 5 años, hasta que después de la Batalla de Manhattan empezará con los confusos sentimientos hacia él... de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La trama me pertenece, mas no la mayoría de personajes y/o lugares, etc, que son propiedad del gran dios Rick "Troll" Riordan.

A Nico le aumenté la edad, tiene 15 y no 12.

Capítulo 1: Mi hermano me elimina de su súper- historia y deja de estar tan Forever Alone.

POV (Point of View Point of view) Aqua:

Hola… Mi nombre es Aqua (aunque la gente me sigue llamando Agua, advertencia: si me dices así confía en que te caerá toda el Agua del Pacífico en el próximo tsunami que vivas.) McCartney (sí cómo el tío de The Beatles).

Debería empezar por lo primero (no me digas)…

Sí, aunque me cueste creerlo, mi queridísimo hermano Percy (alias: Sesos de alga) tiene razón. Ser semidiós es peligroso. Aunque todo lo demás que dijo es pura mentira (o el relleno, cómo le digo yo, de su librito ése que el escriba del campamento publicó). Ser semidiós es, a veces, divertido. Te sientes superior al saber algo que ni el más inteligente de los mortales sabe (el súper-secreto de nuestra existencia). Es divertidamente peligroso o peligrosamente divertido o, en fin; cómo quieras llamarle.

Sigo pensando que yo debí haber escrito la historia, pero según Rick sólo uno podría hacerlo porque sino el título sería: Percy Jackson y su genial hermana Aqua McCartney y los dioses del Olimpo 1: El ladrón del rayo. Lo sé, demasiado largo. El punto es que escribimos ambos nuestras versiones de la historia y me decidió robar el protagonismo (incluso me sacó de la novela, mal, mal, mal, muy mal, Percy, siéntete mal por mí) y dijo que todo lo hizo él… (Y yo que confiaba en ti, Percy).

Los del campamento decidieron que sea Percy el elegido para publicar su manuscrito. (Y las hijas de Afrodita dijeron: "Ah, y hay que poner que Annie sea su novia".) Y cómo él no quiere quedarse más solo que Forever Alone, aceptó. ¿Saben por qué no me aceptaron? Porque dijeron que mi manuscrito de la primera aventura era muy largo y aburriría a los semidioses… Pero, si solo son 700 hojas, Harry Potter y la orden del fénix era de 900 y muchas páginas y fue bien recibido.

En fin… mi hermano no contó muy bien la historia, porque se saltó muchos puntos y no me incluyó para nada (cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta). Le dieron más protagonismo a Annabeth y publicaron la primera aventura. (Y la cabaña de Hermes se llenó como nunca.)

¿Se habrán dado cuenta que no compartimos el mismo apellido? Pues porque primero Poseidón embarazó a Sally del sesos y nueve meses después, a mi madre, de esta guapura andante (yop, por si no se han dado cuenta) porque ya habían roto antes la promesa y cómo no se lleva muy bien con el tío Zeus… (o rayito eléctrico, cómo lo llamo) bueno ya sabrán lo que pasó… Además… Thalia me contó que tuvo un hermano, Jason. (Pero me da pena, el pobre, al parecer se desapareció.) Nico tuvo a Bianca como hermana. ¿Acaso Poseidón no podía tener HIJAS?

Bue… eso fue un caso perdido…

CONCLUSIÓN: Rick publicó el escrito de Percy, porque el mío no dejaba escapar ningún detalle y era muy largo. Poseidón me tuvo nueve meses después. (Según mis cálculos, cuando Percy nació.)

¿Quieren saber porque llegamos el mismo día al campamento que el sesos? (pausa innecesaria) Yo también (cómo la odiosa Dora la exploradora). Se supone que cuando iba llegando Percy (mira que no te he llamado Sesos, sino te llamaré Perseus que es más ridículo) Grover llamó a mi madre y le dijo que no era seguro que siga en el mundo mortal y me llevó al campamento… de forma que la cosa ésa… el chupacabras (o minotauro o cómo sea)… no se confunda entre una gran hamburguesa andante y mi madre…

FLASHBACK:

Iba corriendo por la colina y llegué a una entrada nada típica de un hospital (que fue el señuelo de mi madre para sacarme de la casa). Una chica de ojos grises y pelo rubio estaba junto a un… esperen un momento ¿qué cosa es esa? Un hombre caballo.

— ¡Quirón llegué apenas Grover me llamó al celular! —dijo mi madre.

¿Quién es Grover?

— ¿Es ella? —preguntó Quirón.

Juro que en ése momento, si yo hubiera sabido de que se trataba le hubiera dicho: "No, fíjate, se perdió por ahí y no me da ganas de traerla aunque fuese el único lugar seguro para su especie"

— Sí.

La chica me llevó adentro y se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Annabeth. Hija de Atenea y jefa de la cabaña seis.

—Aqua McCartney. Hija de no-sé-quién y no-jefa de la cabaña seis.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK ...

Ah, sí, entiendo… El libro de Percy dice que no sabían de quién era hijo y pues tú mismo lo has dicho… el libro de Percy, que lo modificaron para que se vea que él es el más cool de los cooles.

REGRESO AL FLASHBACK ...

Mi madre no podía entrar al supuesto campamento porque un raro campo de fuerza (cómo el de En Llamas) no le dejaba. Se fue corriendo al auto y regreso con un chico mitad-cabra.

Tenía miedo. No conocía a nadie (Excepto a Annabeth) y me habían separado de mi madre. La chica, para hacer tiempo, me preguntó mi edad.

-Una vez.

—¿Cumpleaños?

—14 de marzo.

Luego, me hicieron entrar en un edificio pequeño que tenía un gran cartel que decía: La Casa Grande. Dentro, estaba el tal Quirón y un tipo rechoncho (para no decir gordo como una ballena azul).

En fin, dijeron que toda la mitología griega era verdadera y que no eran mitos, sino verdaderas aventuras. El tipo rechoncho se presentó cómo Señor D y muy amablemente (estoy siendo sarcástica) me dijo que me tirara del Tártaro por no saber quién era él.

—Es dios del vino, porque sostiene una copa de vino, que se evapora en agua porque Zeus te castigó por quién sabe qué y eso significa que eres… Dioniso, porque todos te dicen Señor D. Además los sátiros se te acercan y al parecer hay muchos… sólo habían dos probabilidades… Pan o Dioniso… y bueno yo creo que…

—Muy bien señorita sabelotodo. Ya hasta parece hija de Atenea. Me das dolor de cabeza… Agh, ya me confundiste.

—Lo siento señor.

—Señorita Chase, ¿le importaría llevar a la señorita McCartney a su cabaña? —preguntó Quirón.

Sabía que algo tenían entre manos… Por la forma en la que Quirón me miraba. Parecía algo preocupado.

Quirón y Dioniso dijeron que mi padre era uno de los Tres Grandes y Annie me confirmó mis sospechas. Era hija de Poseidón.

La cabaña tres era de color azul y tenía conchas azules y blancas incrustadas.

— ¿No tengo hermanos? —pregunté al ver que la cabaña estaba completamente vacía.

— Bue… no tenías, pero hace unos minutos llegó tu hermano.

— ¿Hermano?

—Sí, se llama Perseus.

Sí, qué peculiar nombre para un hijo del enemigo/hermano del padre que le puso así a su otro hijo semidiós. OK, un enredo.

Unos días después me presentaron a mi supuesto hermano… Percy Jackson.

Era alto (más que yo, aunque a los once años todo el mundo era más alto que yo), de tez media bronceada, pero se notaba que era blanco natural, delgado. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran azules… "Oh, por los Dioses… este no puede ser mi hermano… no quiero que sea mi hermano. Por favor, cámbienme de hermano. Es demasiado guapo", le hubiera dicho a Quirón y hubiera sido muy embarazoso. Pero, no me podían cambiar el ADN. Aunque…

—Percy Jackson —se presentó y me ofreció su mano para que se la estrechara.

—Aqua McCartney —dije y la estreché.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Caminamos juntos de regreso a las cabañas. Annie dijo que ése día mis ojos brillaban cómo nunca antes. Sí, lo entiendo, es difícil de creerlo pero…

Estoy enamorada de mi hermano.

...

Holi! Anuncio que tal vez haga una traducción al inglés desde esta página.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Le tengo envidia a mi hermano (estúpido día de campo) y Afrodita ataca (mi cabeza).

Estoy enamorada de mi hermano.

No sé cuántas veces lo repito frente al espejo del cuarto de baño para convencerme de que no puedo estarlo. Es asqueroso… Después de ése día aprendí que Afrodita puede jugar con tus sentimientos. Después de los cinco años en los que hemos matado monstruos y siendo amigables hermanos, quien no diría lo mismo.

Hemos asesinado a Cronos y él empezó a salir con Annie después de que los tiraran al lago. Supongo que he guardado mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser. A veces quiero gritarle todo a Percy, pero ya es tarde. Annie y él, pronto se casaran y formaran una familia (porque la tasa de mortalidad de los semidioses es peor que en los países más pobres de África). Y yo me veo sola, con Tyson, sentados en un rincón empolvándonos cómo muñecos desgastados, mientras él gana fama por el campamento, convirtiéndose en el semidiós con hijos.

Aunque creo que es por mi culpa.

Debí habérselo dicho antes.

Salgo del baño y me tiro en mi cama de la cabaña tres. Desde aquí veo el retrato de mi madre cuando pasábamos un día en la playa. Su cabello rubio me parece tan raro (ejem, ejem y falso) comparando sus ojos negros, pero no venenosos. No puedo creer que hace tres años falleció por salvarme del chupacabras. Olvidé decirlo, el chupacabras cobró venganza contra mi madre al saber que llego unos minutos después con una jugosa semidiosa y él ni cuenta.

Desde "El mar de los monstruos" empecé a vivir con Sally y con Percy, lo cual fue un poco incómodo, considerando que Quirón dijo que no teníamos el mismo ADN… La tía Sally (cómo decidí llamarle, porque "la otra que se acostó con mi padre" no es muy bonito que digamos) era muy buena gente. (Casi nadie acepta, de así porque sí a la otra hija del tipo que… Agh, bueno, ¿entienden, no?) Casi siempre comíamos cosas azules (huevos azules, caramelos azules, tartas azules, moras azules, aunque éstas últimas no son muy azules que digamos) y cuando conoció a Paul Besublofis creí que de verdad se lo merecía al ser tan buena madre y mujer. Y no me equivoqué.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la cabaña, pensé que sería Tyson, porque Percy dijo que estaría de día de campo con Annie. (Aaaaunque, día de campo en el campamento mestizo suena raro.)

—Hola, sesos de alga 2—dijo ¿Clarisse?

—Hola, estemmm, ¿qué haces aquí? —traté de sonar no muy amargada o no convincente. Es muy raro que quiera hablar conmigo, considerando que le gané a su padre en lucha de gladiadores cuando apenas era mi primera misión.

— Hay unos problemas en la cañería de mi cabaña y está llena de agua y pensé… al lado tenemos a una experta en esa materia.

Quise decirle "Pues arréglatelas tu sola". Pero cómo estaba muy aburrida y todavía eran las siete de la mañana (una hora antes del desayuno y la inspección de cabañas), acepté. Créanme, estaba muy, muy aburrida… Considerando que les ordené a Percy y Annie ordenar toda la cabaña antes de su picnic. (Lo cual fue muy gracioso, ver al sesos tratar de salir a escondidas por una ventana y yo carcajeándome de la risa, después de ganarle en lucha de espadas para que limpie la cabaña, mientras Annie estaba sentada mirándonos y casi agarrando el pop corn para hacer como si estuviera en el cine… Cualquiera pagaría por ver eso.)

La cabaña cinco estaba inundada y todos estaban casi nadando en sus colchones… Había un tipo gritando como niñita y otro gritando como loco:

—QUE NO ME TOQUE EL AGUA, QUE NO ME MOJE EL AGUA…

Al parecer uno de los más pequeños había dejado el caño abierto por la noche y no sabían que hacer. Guié al agua hacia el lago y pronto todo quedó seco. Sí, es muy cool ser hija del dios del mar.

Cuando regresé a mi cabaña, todo está mejor acomodado y limpio. (Percy escondió algunas cosas debajo de su cama.) Sólo una persona pudo hacer eso…

— ¡Tyson!

— ¡Hermanita!

—Creí que trabajarías para papá este verano.

—Nop. Sólo unas semanas. Sólo vine para ver cómo están, porque tengo deberes cómo jefe de los cíclopes.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedas aquí?

—Una semana a lo mucho.

Una tal Drew (otra hija de Afrodita que ahora era jefa de la cabaña) vino a inspeccionar la cabaña y dijo que estaba:

—Semanifíc — (Magnífico en francés, supongo) —Pero, cariño, creo que la próxima vez deberías ayudarle a tu hermano y no hacerle ordenar todo él solo.

¿Ésta loca me llamó cariño? Con razón los de Afrodita no la quieren como jefa.

—Sí, claro. No lo volveré a hacer —. ¿De dónde me salieron esas palabras? Sentía que era algo así como una fuerza que me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Ella se fue y Tyson y yo fuimos al desayuno:

— ¿Alguna vez habrá hamburguesa con doble queso, aros de cebolla, tocino, chorizo y…?

—No lo creo, Aqua.

Estaba harta de comer al estilo vegetariano. En serio… ¿cuándo servirán comida de verdad? Lo único que sí es cool (y me gusta) es Coca Cola, pero tenía que ser Light…

Hoy, en el menú, había frutas secas, ensalada de una cosa verde que era muy, muy amarga (casi pienso que es un extraterrestre, pero no creo en ellos, aunque el otro día el primer ministro de Canadá dijo que sí existen y que conspiran con los americanos y que provocarán un gran cataclismo global y…), un menjunje de pescado (creo) (cosa que jamás comeré porque detesto el pescado y además son animales y tienen vida y merecen vivir) (Ay, me puse en plan hippie) (Agh, ¿eso es un ojo?), etc. Advertencia: Jamás prueben comida hecha por harpías.

¿Acaso el campamento no podía ser más extraño? Desearía estar en el día de campo de Percy y comer sándwiches de queso o de mantequilla de maní con jalea de uva o… algo más apetecible. ¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle a Annie que sea su novia? "Porque ella es inteligente, hermosa y no es su hermana, querida" —dijo una voz en mi mente.

"¿Hola? Extraña voz, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Bueno no creo que extraña voz sea un lindo apodo para la diosa de la belleza"

Oh, por todos los dioses. Lo sabía… Afrodita conspira contra mí, para que Percy y Annie sigan juntos. Oh, por los dioses, está dentro de mi cabeza, ¿sabe lo que acabo de pensar?

"Afrodita… ¿escuchaste eso último?"

"Sí, y no creo que yo conspire contra ti, sino que… Un segundo, ¿te gusta tu hermano? Creí que Eros mentía."

"Viniste para ver si Eros mentía. Es que no eres diosa del amor, verdad"

"¿Cómo osas decir eso? Y yo que planeaba ayudarte."

"Uh, ayuda de la madre del dios del amor… Continúa."

"Bueno, es verdad. Será nuestro secreto."

Me sentí como Charlie de Las ventajas de ser invisible y su padre le dice "Será nuestro secreto" por ver una estúpida novela de televisión y llorar… ¿QUIÉN LLORA POR ESO?

"Y si puedo hacer algo para que Percy se fije en ti. Adoro los amores imposibles."

Y aquí está una jugosa oferta muy convincente de Afrodita… ¿Pero, cuál sería el precio?

Supongo que todos me miraran raro en el desayuno, porque debo de estar con una cara muy extraña… Pensarán que ya me volví esquizofrénica o bipolar.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dije a Tyson y me fui corriendo a la cabaña.

"Afrodita, hey diosa de la belleza."

No respondía. Mi mano empezó a temblar… y mis pies trataron de moverse por sí mismos, ¿acaso se están revelando contra mi cerebro? No es muy bonito que justo eso pase. "Agarré" el horario del campamento y un lápiz, y mis manos escribieron dos palabras en griego.

¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

—¿En serio? Ya vi El Conjuro. No juegues Afrodita, porque no creo en esas cosas.

Mis manos empezaron a moverse de nuevo.

Para volver a hablarme necesito que digas: "Ven Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y más hermosa del Olimpo. Una semidiosa necesita tus consejos" en el desayuno gritando.

—No voy a hacer eso —grité, borrando con lápiz lo último y Tyson abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, nada. Sólo hablando conmigo misma.

Puso una cara de no entender.

—Lo heredé de mi madre.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo.

—Ah, bueno. Venía para saber si quieres ir al puesto de Arte y manualidades para arreglar a Anaklusmos 2.

Mi espada, supuestamente de bronce celestial, había sido cortada por la mitad cuando Cronos trató de… mejor me callo.

—Bueno, dudo que eso sea posible —. Pero igual le di mi espada y lo acompañé a las forjas de Arte y manualidades.

Unos hijos de Hefesto me dijeron que mejor esperara afuera porque decían que una hija de Poseidón cómo yo les arruinaría las forjas. Sólo se quejan, porque Percy malogró una forja, ¡y nadie tiene idea de cómo!

...

Hola! Pues he decidido que no habrá versión en inglés... (Es que no tengo mucho tiempo para una traducción...) En fin si algún día me decido a publicarlo en inglés todas se enterarán por aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Me gusta la acuanáutica, según Tyson, y, Percabeth, el comienzo de la tercera guerra mundial.

POV Percy:

Sigo sin entender cómo ella no se da cuenta de que todo lo hago por ella. Annie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para darle celos a Aqua, mi hermana. Sí, ando enamorada de ella, de mi HERMANA.

Convoco un mensaje Iris, para por fin decírselo, pero… ¿qué hace escribiendo en el horario del campamento?

— ¡Annie! —la llamé (ella quería recolectar unas fresas), pero no tan alto como para que Aqua lo escuche. —Mira esto.

¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

— ¿Crees que se haya interesado por otro? —pregunté dramáticamente.

—No lo creo, ¿por qué haría eso? —dijo Annie.

Annie convoca un mensaje Iris a Tyson, que nos dijo que iba a rondar por el campamento algunos días.

—¡TYSON! —grité.

—Qué… quién… ¡PERCY!

—Hola, grandullón. ¿Nos puedes hacer un favor?

— ¿Cuál?

—Aqua está en la cabaña y escribe cosas raras, ¿la puedes vigilar?

—Hmm, Percy… Creo que… ¿para qué ves a cada rato a Aqua? —pregunta mi hermano.

—Es que está enamorado de ella… —dice Annie. — ¿Más obvio no puede ser?

Annabeth no tiene mucha simpatía por los cíclopes. Desde que uno atacó a Thalia ella les guarda cierto rencor.

— ¡PERCY! ¿TE GUSTA AQUA?

"Gracias por gritarlo, hermanito", quise gritarle.

El comedor se quedó en silencio… Todos convergieron (ja, me gusta esa palabra) sus miradas a mí, al mensaje Iris.

— ¿QUE PERCY QUÉ? —gritó una tal Drew de la cabaña de Afrodita.

— QUE LE GUSTA LA ACUANÁUTICA.

— Esa palabra no existe —dijo Malcolm, hijo de Atenea. —Jackson ha estado engañando a nuestra hermana.

—ES IMPOSIBLE —dijeron algunos hijos de Hermes.

—PERO SON HERMANOS —dijeron los de Hécate

—LOS DIOSES NO TIENEN ADN —dijo una chica de Atenea.

—PERCABETH FOREVER AND EVER —gritó un grupo de chicas de Afrodita que seguían nuestro "romance".

Me puse a pensar en lo que la chica de Atenea dijo: Los dioses no tienen ADN.

— ¿Ya liberaron la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Quién lo diría? Es una guerra a espadas y escudos y no con aparatos nucleares. Mira el lado positivo —dijo Annie.

—¡TYSON! Búscala y ve a mirar lo que hace —le grité al ver a unas chicas de Afrodita peleándose (con espada y escudo, qué milagro) con una hija de Atenea.

—Entendido, jefe —dijo y se desapareció.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dije y empacamos nuestras cosas.

POV Aqua:

Mientras esperaba afuera, vi a unas hijas de Ares pelearse por ahí… Un segundo, ¿no era que solo Clarisse era la única hija mujer de Ares? ¿Armaduras rosadas? El mundo se va a acabar. SON HIJAS DE AFRODITA. La chica de la inspección de cabañas (que ya me olvidé su nombre, pero era el pasado de un verbo… ¿dibujar?)* y una hija de Atenea, creo.

—¡PERCABETH! ¡PERCABETH!

—Los dioses no tienen… —y la chica paró porque casi se cae al lago.

¿En serio? ¿Peleándose por Percabeth? Qué no era que estaban juntos… Acaso, mi hermano, el engaña-a-todas-con-todas… (Bue, si no me creen haremos una lista de sus tantas conquistas… Rachel, Calipso, Annie, Myra (hija de Afrodita), Leyla (hija de Hermes), Phoebe (hija de Hefesto, creo), etc, etc. ¿Ahora una hija de Atenea? Si así me llovieran las posibilidades… un segundo, creo que sí.)

Escuché toser a alguien, detrás de mua.

—Ah, Nico eres tú.

—Hola, Aqua.

— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede venir al campamento cuando le apetezca? Soy semidiós, ¿recuerdas? Que tenga 15 no significa que no pueda…

—Ya, cállate primito.

—No… me… llames… así… ¡Nunca más! —gritó.

— ¿Sabes qué pasa? —pregunté señalando a las hija de Afrodita y la de Atenea.

— No, a menos que sea el fin del mundo.

—Ja, qué aburrido. ¿Quieres jugar Mitomagia?

Sí, soy una de las pocas que sabe que Nico todavía adora ese juego y también debo admitir que el juego es excelente…

— OK —dijo y fuimos a su cabaña, el único lugar "seguro" para jugar.

Después de tres partidas ganadas por mí, me dijo que era aburrido jugar conmigo.

—¿Sabías que va a haber una convención, hoy?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

—Uhmmm, creo que en Central Park. Ja, no te gusta que te gane, ¿nop?

—Es injusto, porque eres mayor que yo y tienes más experiencia.

—Sí, claro, supremo amo de los fantasmas. Es que no te gusta perder.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Cáete al…

—¿Tártaro? —preguntó.

Me olvido que él es el hijo de Hades

—A los campos del Castigo.

* El verbo Draw (en inglés, dibujar) que en pasado es Drew.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: Mi hermana y el hijo del tío Hades. Percy malpiensa T-O-D-O.

POV Percy:

Al llegar al campamento, vi a Drew pelearse con una hija de Atenea. Fui a la cabaña tres y encontré el horario:

¿Me extrañaste?

Abajo algo había estado escrito, pero estaba borrado. Busqué a Tyson y fui preguntando por todas partes. Alguien (con quién no fue muy bonito encontrarme, Clarisse) me dijo:

—Estaba en las forjas de Arte y Manualidades, zopenco.

Corrí medio campamento y cuando llegué, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos y la vi parada en frente del taller. Alguien apareció tosiendo… Nico-el muy testarudo que quiere viajar por las sombras-Di Angelo. No pude escuchar nada, pero vi a Aqua señalar a las chicas que se peleaban. Luego vi que fueron a la cabaña de Hades. ¿Qué va a hacer mi hermana en la cabaña del hijo del no muy querido tío Hades?

Hace horas que están ahí adentro y no salen… Me estoy comenzando a asustar.

—¡Bu! —me asustó Annabeth por detrás y preguntó: —¿Qué pasa?

—Hace horas que lleva encerrada con Di Angelo, ahí dentro —dije señalando la cabaña de Hades.

—Percy, apenas ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos.

—THDA, Annie —. Siempre culpo al THDA…

—¿Crees que se le subieron los humos al enterarse que publicaron tus manuscritos y no los de ella?

—No lo creo. Ella no habla mucho de eso.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Después de que despedace vivo a Di Angelo.

—Sí sabes que si muere será igual, ¿no? Es rey de los fantasmas y es hijo del dios del Inframundo.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Creo que si tanto le importa eso de que no publicaron su manuscrito le diré a Riordan que publique el de ella también.

—Bueno… si me necesitas voy a estar en mi cabaña.

—Sí, claro, adiós.

Después de esperarla durante cuatro horas (creo), me quedé semi-dormido.

Tyson me despertó completamente y me preguntó por nuestra hermana.

—Lleva encerrada con Di Angelo en su cabaña —dije con cara de tiburón.

En la mano él llevaba una espada de bronce celestial y el me dijo que la había reparado, que era de Aqua.

—¡Perfecto! —dije. —Préstamela. La usaré para entrar en la cabaña y se la devolveré.

Él me la dio y entré de un portazo a la cabaña.

—A los Campos del Castigo —dijo mi hermana.

—Alguien está entrando —dijo Di Angelo asustadizo.

Escuché que unas cosas se caían y escuché a mi hermana reírse. Entré deprisa en la habitación del hijo de Hades.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Amh. Nada, Percy, nada. Sólo estaba conversando con Nico.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunté.

—¿Qué te importa, metiche? —dijo Di Ange… Nico. (Me está costando repetir su apellido a cada rato).

—Pues soy su hermano mayor y…

—Y no eres muy buen ejemplo que digamos —me dijo ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, pues. Eres un mentiroso, porque la historia que publicaron no es cierta y solo lo haces para ganar más fama en el campamento.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ay no. Pelea de hermanos —dijo Nico y se tumbó en su cama.

—Te pasas todo el santo día con Annabeth y ¿yo no puedo estar ni un minuto con nuestro primo?

—No ha sido un minuto.

—¿Y qué? Esta es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

—Pero soy tu hermano y te digo que…

—Tienes razón. Eres mi hermano. Pero no eres mi padre o madre, y ¿sabes qué? Tú no eres un huérfano. Sally está viva, pero no mi mamá. No tengo padres, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella salió de la cabaña y yo la perseguí.

— ¡AQUA! ¡PERDÓNAME! —grité persiguiéndola por todo el campamento. Ella odiaba sentirse débil y así era cómo se sentía cuando pensaba en su madre, o en que a veces los dioses no son muy apegados a sus hijos semidioses. Así, la había hecho sentir.

Muchas chicas empezaron a voltear y a señalarnos. Supongo que quieren shippear PERCY-AQUA. PERQUA.

—Déjame sola —dijo y entró a la cabaña.

—Pero, es que yo… —dije y una mano se posó en mi hombro, Annie.

—Déjala. Necesita su espacio —susurró.

POV AQUA:

Lloré y lloré. Me sentía tan enojada con Percy. Enojada porque malpensó que yo estará en el cuarto de Nico. Por hacerme recordar a mi mamá. Por recordarme que soy su hermana. Por dejarme sola. Y por no tener el valor para pedirme que fuera su novia.

Tal vez lo último no tanto. Tal vez él sólo me quiso cómo a una amiga o una hermana. Si tan solo yo hubiera dado el primer paso... Bueno, por eso no lo culparé.

Escuché que el almuerzo ya iba a empezar pero no me importó, no tenía hambre. Por un día que no almuerzo no voy a morir el siguiente.

Decidí meterme en la ducha, el único lugar de la cabaña en el que me sentiría mejor. Sentir el agua en movimiento como una barrera protectora me ayudó a estabilizarme. Sabía que había unas toallas dentro de unos estantes, pero nunca las usé. Siendo hija de Poseidón, nunca utilizaba las toallas (tengo un sistema de secado increíble), pero quería volver a sentir la sensación de la toalla en mi piel, no sé por qué. Me puse una bata y salí afuera, confiando que no habría nadie esperándome afuera. Y creo que fue lo peor o más raro que he hecho en la vida.

—Disculpa —dijo Percy y sentí su aliento tan cerca que se me puso la piel de gallina, donde rozó. (O sea, mi cuello)

—Disculpas aceptadas, pero… deja de susurrarme tan cerca del cuello. Me duele.

— ¿Por qué saliste de la ducha con bata si nos podemos secar sin toalla?

—Porque se me antojó.

— Ah, OK. Rompí con Annabeth.

—¿Qué? Ah, con razón todo el mundo se peleaba con todo el mundo por Percabeth —dije tratando de sonar.

—¿En serio? —Yo sabía que se hacía el tonto.

—Sí, casi estalla la Tercera guerra mundial.

...

Reviews? Vamos, no cuesta nada...


End file.
